1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module. More particularly, the invention relates to a direct-emission type backlight module applied to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the progress of science and technology, LCD devices have progressively replaced conventional display devices in the display device market. Generally, an LCD device comprises key components such as the liquid crystal panel and backlight module. The individual pixels on the liquid crystal panel are controlled to allow the light to pass through to determine the bright or dark state of each pixel under the illumination of light emitted from the backlight module.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional direct-emission type backlight module, which comprises a plurality of tubes 103 disposed on the surface of a back bezel 101 as the light source of the backlight module. In particular, each of the tubes 103 has an electrode 105 disposed on one end thereof, and a circuit board 107 is typically disposed on the other surface of the back bezel 101 opposite the tubes 103. A conductor 109 electrically connects the electrode 105 with the circuit board 107 using a splice or a welding process, so that the tubes 103 are driven and controlled to function as the light source of the backlight module.
Unfortunately, the conventional backlight module has the following disadvantages: (1) the conductor used to connect the circuit board with the electrodes of the tubes will increase the cost; (2) the connection process of the conductor is adopted a splice or a welding process, so apart from the increased cost attributed to the splice or the welding materials, the manufacturing process is too complex; (3) the transformer incorporated in the circuit board 107 will lead to a thicker backlight module and thereby, increasing the overall thickness of the final product, which is unfavorable in today's demand for a thinner LCD device.
Therefore, it is important to provide a backlight module that can overcome the above deficiencies.